Nightswimming
by ShopliftersOFTheWorldUnite
Summary: Post Eclipse. Edward and Bella take a trip down to Florida to tell Renee about the wedding. This is just a fluffy two-shot where the pair take a little nighttime stroll on the beach...
1. Chapter 1

**This little scene came to me when I was swimming in the sea myself, so I just decided to write it down – don't fret, I'm still working on the HP/TWI crossover!!**

**OK, so this is post Eclipse, and instead of just calling her mother, Bella decides to take a little trip down there with Edward. This is during the trip. **

**Also: I have never been to Florida, and I have no idea how close Renee's house would be to the beach, so if anything in this is totally unbelievable or whatever then either turn a blind eye or let me know.**

I couldn't breathe; my heart was thudding out of my body in a way that I was sure people a mile away would be able to hear. Edward's heavy breaths were almost coming as fast as mine as his perfect hard body pressed me against the soft couch.

My mother and Phil were out at the grocery store, giving Edward and me the house to ourselves for the first time since we had arrived in Jacksonville. I took note of the fact that since I had spilled the beans about our impending matrimony, while Charlie had done his utmost to ensure we were never alone together at any time (he didn't succeed), Renee and Phil did their best to tactfully allow us some alone time. For that I was sincerely grateful. I had planned to take the utmost advantage of our situation. So far, so good.

'Edward.' I gasped as his mouth left mine and his icy lips travelled down my neck. My head tipped back, giving him full access to my naked throat above my t-shirt. Our legs were intertwined; one of his between mine, and the friction as we moved together, even through my annoyingly thick denim shorts, was making me insane.

I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tried to yank his face back up to mine. It took a second for him to realise what I was trying to do, but eventually he got it and enthusiastically gave in to my demands. His smooth, cold tongue snaked out of his mouth and traced the outside of my lips, carefully though Edward was clearly as overtaken by passion as I was.

'Bella…you taste…incredible.' Edward whispered against my lips. I pressed myself even closer to him. I still wasn't close enough.

His lips returned to mine, but there was that feeling again – the one where I knew he was going to stop in a moment. I didn't want him to stop. Not now, not ever.

'No!' I protested feebly as he tried to untangle himself from me. My head was pounding and my lips felt puffy and tingling, my breath was thin coming out in short, uneven pants. He sighed and shook his head. I was almost distracted by the way his tousled bronze hair was even more mussed up than usual on account of my fingers being tangled up in it for the last ten minutes. He looked so beautiful I had the odd sensation of wanting to burst into tears. I managed to pull myself together in time to listen to what he was telling me in a pleading tone.

'Bella, you're the one-'

'-who wanted to wait. I know, I know.' I grumbled, finishing his sentence.

'Exactly. And do you think that pushing me like that is the best way to uphold your own rule?' He was right. I knew he was right. It was just difficult to think like that, of rules and boundaries, when Edward's perfection was so close… 'Unless you've changed your mind…?' His face was totally serious but I wasn't falling for it. I knew it wasn't as simple as _changing my mind_, Edward knew what was best for us as well as I did, though sometimes I struggled for reasons _why _exactly waiting would be best.

I was silent. Edward arranged us swiftly on the couch so that I was innocently sitting on his lap, rather than lying beneath his body.

'This is hard. Harder than I thought it would be – and I thought it would be hard.' I grumbled, leaning my head against Edward's marble chest. His arms extended around me, holding me to him. I felt him nod against my hair.

'It's hard for me, too.' He said quietly. I thought about just _how _hard it must be for Edward; for him it wasn't simply the stifling sexual tension between us that was testing his strength, _he _still had to worry about my fragile, breakable body…my blood. I sighed. 'But it's only a few more weeks.' He added.

'I guess.' I agreed. A few weeks still seemed like years away to me, even though I was dreading the actual wedding, I had decided I'd take it for the payoff afterwards.

I glanced over at the clock. It was almost half past eight, and the sun was beginning to dull and set beneath the cloud-free horizon. It was strange being in Jacksonville, Edward had to act like what I called a 'real' vampire, staying out of the sun during the daytime and only going out at night. It would soon be sunless enough for him to go out, not that he would, if he were alone.

That gave me an idea.

'Do you want to go down to the beach?' I asked.

'Huh?' Edward replied. His thoughts had clearly been focussed on something else as he twirled a lock of my hair around his pearly white finger.

'The beach. Do you want to go, like, for a walk? The sun will be down soon…' I looked up at his chiselled features. He grinned down at me.

'Whatever you want, love.' He pecked me on the lips, but his face was back in its original place again before I had time to try and hang on to it. 'Shall we wait for your mother and Phil to return before we leave?' I thought about it.

'We can just leave a note. I'll take my cell.'

'OK.' Edward said, and picked me up and set me on my feet. He looked out of the window, seeing it was almost twilight. 'You want to go now?'

I nodded and took his hand.

I grabbed a pair of Renee's sandals from under the kitchen table, we were the same size so they were a good fit, and jotted out a quick note saying where we were going and that I had my cell. I joined Edward at the front door. He, of course, had put on his own shoes in a fraction of a second. He took my hand and we walked together into the balmy, humid outdoors.

I was sweating in about five minutes of our stroll. It was mid-July, and even without the blazing sun on my back, the air was sticky enough that my whole body was clammy and gross. Edward, as always, looked utterly perfect. I was almost embarrassed at my own human weakness.

The beach was fairly quiet and bare of other twilight walkers like us when we eventually arrived. Edward's hand was pleasant and cooling on mine as we walked through the pale, powdery sand. The water was quite still, rolling softly on my left. Edward was on my right.

'What are you thinking?' He asked softly as he watched me stare at the rippling ocean.

'I was thinking about the wedding.'

'What about the wedding?' He asked, pulling my body closer and threading his arm around my shoulders. I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him what I was thinking, it was embarrassing. I felt my face turn crimson and knew it would have immediately given me away. He still waited for my answer. I looked away.

'Well, I was sort of thinking about…well…about _after _the wedding.' Edward's arm stiffened on my shoulders and then relaxed again. He sighed.

'So human.' He stopped walking and turned to face me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I pouted, trying to ignore the blush and the embarrassment of my one-track-mindedness being discovered. Not that he didn't already know.

'Don't you think about it?' I tried to turn this around onto him. I wondered what I would say if he told me he didn't think about it. That would hurt. His golden eyes scorched into mine and he took a step closer. I gulped and my heart began to palpitate madly. He chuckled softly.

'Of course I do, you silly girl. How could I possibly not?' He leant in and began to kiss my neck lightly. I tried to keep my breathing steady and my legs upright, but I began to find it difficult. I moaned quietly. Edward pulled back, an eyebrow raised cheekily. My blush deepened.

The beach was pretty much deserted, just a few dog-walkers in the distance. Edward took my hand and led me up the beach to behind an outcrop of tall rocks, sheltering us from the eyes of the rest of the deserted beach. I kept stumbling, the soft sand and my current level of embarrassment mixed with arousal making it more difficult than usual to walk in a straight line.

As soon as we were in the little sheltered area, which made me think of the word 'hideyhole', Edward drew me close and kissed me again. His lips were urgent and excited, responding to mine and making my head whirl.

Before I was aware of any movement, we were on the sand. My body lay on top of Edwards as he kissed me, on hand holding my head firmly to his and the other dancing up and down my back. I parted my legs and brought my knees down on either side of him, and gasped when the most sensitive part of me made contact with his rock hard stomach. He growled and rolled over. Now my body was backed against the hot, soft sand, with Edward's gentle stone body above it. I kept my legs wrapped around him, locking my feet at the ankles and involuntarily rocking my hips and moaning; all common-sense had left me, flown away into the hot, moist air.

But, again, as I should have expected, Edward pulled away and rolled over so that he was lying beside me. I didn't have the energy to form a coherent protest, whimpering feebly was all I could manage.

There was silence for a couple minutes while we caught our breath, and then Edward's voice, both rough and smooth at the same time, spoke over the soft crashes of the waves behind the rocks.

'I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry I let that happen.' I frowned and sat up.

'Edward, that's just stupid. I wanted to do that as much as you did. More, maybe. Did you notice that _I _was the one who lost control, not you? It's my rule, you know.' I was practically growling by the time my little speech was up, which seemed to distress Edward further. He heaved a great sigh and sat up beside me.

'Fine. I'm not going to argue with you, though I am ashamed of failing to stop things sooner…'

'Edward! That _is _arguing! And what if I didn't _want _you to stop things sooner?' He looked at me incredulously.

'But, I thought-'

'I'm glad you _did _stop. When you did, I mean. I'm just glad you didn't stop sooner. I think It's important to work up to things…you know?' I interrupted. Edward just squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. I thought I heard him mutter something under his breath, but it was too quiet for me to make out.

I stood up after a while.

'Should we keep walking?' I asked. I knew we had to get out of behind the rocks otherwise something would happen again that Edward would regret. That _I_ might regret, not that I could imagine regretting anything that happened between us, even when I wasn't so frustrated. Edward's head snapped up to look at me. He had an unexpected calculating gleam in his ochre eyes. 'What?' I asked, instantly suspicious.

'I was wondering…' He began, and the persuasive yet tentative tone of voice he used hit me so powerfully I knew that whatever was asking, I would comply, no questions asked. I gulped. 'If you would like to swim. With me.' My eyes widened.

'What – now?' I asked incredulously. I had no bathing suit or towel, and we were too far away from home to go back for them and walk all the way out here again. Well, not too far for Edward, but still. Anyway, I didn't even have a suit back at Renee and Phil's house, so it didn't matter. I said this to Edward, but he didn't seem to find it as big an issue as it seemed in my mind.

'You don't need a bathing suit.' He said slowly, his eyes flickering over my face as if he was checking for a negative reaction. All I felt was mild shock. This wasn't at all like Edward, what was he suggesting I swum in, my clothes? I was wearing denim shorts and a white tank top. Clearly, neither of those items was at all suited to swimming. But then, swimming seemed like such an attractive option, it really was very hot…'Of course, if you don't want to…'

'No, I do want to…but…shall I swim in my clothes?' He saw the look of distaste on my face and chuckled. He stood up, and in one swift, dazzling movement, his navy blue shirt was over his head and in his hand as he held it out to me. It took me a few moments to tear my eyes from the wonder that was Edward's gleaming, muscular chest and stomach before I realised what he was giving me.

'You can wear this. If you'd like…' He sounded unsure. My knees went weak; just the thought of having Edward's shirt – that he'd worn – on my skin was enough to force my heard to beat so hard and fast that Edward looked concerned. 'Or not, if you would prefer not to swim, that's fine…' The hand with the shirt in fell to Edward's side. He looked like he was preparing to spring to catch me if I suddenly passed out. I took a deep breath and pulled myself together.

'I want to swim. I'll wear your shirt.' I told him in what I hoped was a cool, unconcerned voice. I held my hand out for it. He passed it over slowly, still looking slightly anxious, clearly assessing me for signs that I might need his support. 'I'm fine, Edward.' He blinked and grinned crookedly. I had to look away so that my heart wouldn't worry him again. 'Turn around,' I instructed with a smile, 'I need to change.' Edward's Adams apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. I grinned to myself at the thought that I had made him even the slightest bit uncomfortable. He spun on the spot and stood perfectly still as the rocks he stood beside.

His head just about cleared the top of the rocks, so he could look out at the sea. I had a feeling he wasn't paying much attention to that though, the stillness of his posture, vampire or not, made me sure he was listening to my every move. The thought made me clumsier than ever.

I saw him twitch a couple times out of the corner of my eye as I nearly fell or cursed as I bashed my knee against a jutting rock as I was pulling off my shorts. I left my bra and panties on, and even though I knew he couldn't see them through the shirt, which stopped mid-thigh, I wished they were anything near matching.

'Uhh…I'm done.' I announced when I had deemed myself appropriate. Edward's eyes were back on me before I had even finished my sentence, wide as saucers and burning like molten gold. He sucked in a deep breath between his teeth. His fists were clenched at his sides. I stayed completely still as I watched, though I knew my heart rate was right up. I felt very exposed when he stared at me like that, and it made me want to fidget.

'Are you OK?' I asked timidly after I couldn't stand the silence any longer. Edward seemed to snap out of a trance. He smiled slightly.

'You know how much I love that colour on you.' He said. I felt myself blush scarlet and his smile widened. 'Perfect,' he whispered. I looked at the floor.

I felt his cool, strong arms around me before I had chance to take another shaky breath. His lips touched mine briefly before he swung me off my feet and carried me in one hand and my discarded clothes in the other out from our shelter and onto the main beach.

**Look out for the next (and final) chapter! I hope you liked it so far, let me know what you thought. **

**P.S. Sorry the story's not that original (Esme's island…) but since the situation is totally different, I think it's OK, no?**


	2. Nightswimming pt2

**Here you go, chapter 2, the final chapter. I've changed the rating to M, but if you think T would be OK let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

Somewhere along the line, Edward had removed his pants so that he was just wearing a pair of black boxers. The sight had me practically salivating. Edward raised his eyebrows as one corner of his mouth pulled up in an amused smirk. I blushed again. Edward had set me back on the powdery sand and we stood at the edge of the waterline. He took my hand and pulled me forward.

The water was warm on my feet and ankles as we waded through the shallows. The sun had properly gone down by that time so the beach was lit entirely by moon and starlight, which bounced off the glossy pallor of Edward's perfect bare torso making him more beautiful than ever. If that were possible.

'Is this warm enough for you?' Edward enquired in a quiet voice which suited our surroundings perfectly. I looked up at him; he was already gazing down at my face.

'It's like bathwater. I know what you think, but I'm really not _that _fragile.' I told him, squeezing his hand. We were now up to the hem of Edward's shirt, which was floating around me on the surface of the water like it was enchanted. Edward laughed softly.

'That's what you _would _think.' He retorted, and was gone.

I gasped and whirled around in the heavy water. He was nowhere to be seen.

'Edward?!' I panicked, staring around. I now felt very alone. I knew it was pathetic, but alone in the moonlight in a shirt which was miles too big in the middle of the ocean was making me very nervous. 'Edward?' I called out again. My voice sounded thin even to my own ears.

Then I felt something. A hard, cool something touched my ankle and I nearly toppled over right there in the water. The touch trailed smoothly up my leg until it reached a point just above my knee and dark, wet hair broke the surface of the blue ocean.

Edward grinned up at me. His wet hair was soaked, plastering his forehead and sending rivers of water running down his face. He looked beautiful, way too beautiful for me to be angry at him.

'Is there something wrong?' He asked innocently and cocked his head to one side, listening to my heard hammer inside my chest. I splashed him lightly in retort, which he dodged easily. It was about then when I realised where he still was. Kneeling on the ocean floor, his head level with the top of my legs. But I knew if I wanted to stay sane, I shouldn't think about that. So instead I walked slowly around him, deeper into the water. Edward followed silently, barely causing a ripple in the night time ocean.

'It's so quiet.' I commented gently, not wanting to ruin it.

'Yes.' Edward agreed. 'It's very relaxing with only the sound out your heartbeat and our breathing to punctuate the night.' I thought about that. It must be so hard for Edward, listening to hundreds if not thousands of 'voices' day after day. It was lucky vampires couldn't get headaches.

'But can't you hear _anyone_? There must be people close enough…' I enquired.

'Yes. There are, but they are far enough away that they are easy to tune out. As well as other sounds - like cars and TVs.' I nodded. That kind of made sense. As much as Edward's talent ever did, that is.

I decided to go for it then; and dunked the whole rest of my body under the lukewarm water. It was good. The water wasn't so cold that it made me shiver, but the gentle coolness that came with the lack of blazing sun helped to soothe the aching burn of my whole body caused by the static sexual tension between Edward and me.

I took three slow, gentle strokes under the water before coming back up for air. I was almost to my chin in water now, and that was with my feet pointed on the sandy floor. Edward was still right beside me; of course it was easy for him to keep with my slow pace as I swam.

He looked so exquisite, water droplets hugging his long dark eyelashes and channelling down his face and what I could see of his neck and collarbones, that couldn't help myself as I made my way towards him, using my arms to propel myself. He held his arms out for me, taking a step forward so that we were connected. His skin didn't feel nearly as icy as usual when we were surrounded by water, and I marvelled in it, pushing myself closer to him.

'I love you so much.' He whispered into my hair, which was plastered flat onto my head.

'I love you more.' I said against his chest. I felt it shake with his chuckle.

He lowered his lips to mine, lifting me slightly so that me feet weren't touching the floor, just floating aimlessly below me.

'Not possible.' He murmured against them before pressing his mouth onto mine. I gasped and my lips fell open. He didn't stop, just opened his own to match. I could feel my thudding heart and my burning skin, and knew I could only take this for so long. I just couldn't do it. For the first time ever, I pulled away. It took every ounce of my physical and mental energy to do it, but I managed. Edward was breathing deeply.

'I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't. I just can't.' His grip on me loosened.

'Did I do something wrong?' He looked confused. I remembered when he had asked me that before. I recalled just how deadly wrong he had been that time; he was even further from the mark now. I gritted my teeth before carefully ungluing them and speaking in a measured voice.

'Of course you didn't, you should know that. You did everything right…unbelievably right…but it's just what we talked about earlier. Do you remember that far back?' I teased. He nodded, but didn't smile. 'You know how frustrated it makes me when you kiss me like that and then it just…doesn't go anywhere. I've told you before, I feel like I'm going to-'

'Spontaneously combust.' He put in sombrely.

'So you _were_ listening.' I smiled, trying to lighten the mood; I couldn't bear it if he put this whole thing on himself, yet again. But he didn't seem to notice my light tone; he seemed to be considering something very seriously. 'What are you thinking?' He snapped out of it.

'That's my line.' He said, finally smiling.

'Yes, but you didn't answer.' I pointed out, relieved that he wasn't in another one of his dark moods. Though to be fair, they had been extremely rare since that day in the meadow; the one when we had told Charlie about the engagement.

'I was thinking…something. But I don't know if you will…approve…' the hesitant way he spoke put me off-guard. What was he trying to say? The thought must have shown clearly on my face because he continued after a deep breath. 'What if I _could _give you what you wanted…a _release _of some kind? If I didn't violate the terms of our agreement, of course.'

My breath stopped. Was he thinking what I thought that he was thinking? What I _hoped _he was thinking? But I couldn't afford to hope, it was too dangerous; left me too open to disappointment. I realised that he was still holding on to me, clutching me against his bare chest, and couldn't help but nurse a tiny seed of hope that I would be right. But this _was _Edward I was thinking about, he wasn't exactly _modern _with his ideas about this sort of thing – would he consider our virtues (I cringed internally even thinking the word) unharmed if this were to take place? I couldn't know.

'What exactly were you thinking?' I ventured breathlessly, I hadn't realised I had still been holding onto my breath. He peered at me for a moment, looking for a sign on my face to proceed. It seemed that I presented one, because he answered in a husky voice.

'Would you be willing?'

I nodded vigorously, not even thinking about it until I was already doing it and then blushing crimson. Edward sighed. 'Do you trust me?' He asked, his voice barely a rough whisper. I nodded again, my eyes wide and eager.

I saw his answering crooked smile for only a second before his hand was at the nape of my neck and his mouth was gentle but serious on mine. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his wet hair.

His other hand ventured down my side, over his shirt which was billowing in the slightly mobile water. I shivered as his fingers lightly traced my ribs and the side of my hip and continued descending. He knew it wasn't from cold, as the water had fixed that, so he allowed me to hug myself closer to him, and wrap my legs around his muscular waist.

I moaned at the increased contact. I could feel him everywhere, and that was almost enough to send me into full-on craziness, but I tried to stay focussed, and continue the stingingly exciting kiss. Edward's lips worked their way down my neck and to my collar bone, which gently, very gently, he sucked at the skin. I moaned again and threw my head back. I felt him smile against me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was moving. My hips were thrusting of their own accord into Edward's solid stomach in a desperate attempt at some friction.

'There's no need to rush, Bella.' Edward whispered as he brought his hard, perfect lips back to mine.

His hand was on my thigh. Trailing from my hip to my knee in a way that made me tingle. His other hand joined in on the other side.

'Edward! Do…something…please…' I begged, too desperate to be embarrassed. This was the closest we had even been, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it slip away from me.

'Your wish,' one of his hands slowly traced a looping pattern over my thigh until it was resting on the inside, just a few inches away from where I needed it. 'My command.' He growled, and moved his fingers carefully up my leg.

By now I was panting, gasping for air and begging him to continue. I didn't care about anything in that moment other than the hand on the inside of my thigh, creeping upwards, closer and closer.

And then he was touching me. The shock of it, even through the material of my sodden panties, almost sent me over the edge. As it was, I cried out, and Edward moaned in response.

His hand moved up and down again, this time under the material. We were skin to skin; his fingers to my throbbing need.

I was panting as Edward's fingers moved over my wet skin, faster and faster. I could feel it building; it was like all of our kisses and touches rolled into one, multiplied by a hundred.

My muscles were tensing, twitching, as the feeling grew and spread through my whole body. My toes curled and my eyes closed.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I fell forward into Edward's chest, my pants muffled against the skin of his shoulder. His hand kept moving until I was completely worn out and relaxed, leaning on him as my breath slowly came back to me and my heart rate steadied.

'Wow.' I breathed after a few minutes. Edward laughed quietly.

'You can say that again.' He agreed. I looked at him through my eyelashes. The embarrassment began to belatedly creep up on me.

'Thank you for that. I mean it. I love you so much.' I told him quietly, hoping I hadn't looked or sounded too hideous when I lost control.

'You don't need to thank me, Bella. That was the most amazing…_you _are the most amazing creature in this entire universe. Thank _you _for allowing me to do that.' He smiled at me. I shook my head slightly. The way he thought of me was just plain ridiculous, but I'd tried and there was just no talking him out of it, so I let it go.

And then I thought of something, ashamed that it had taken so long to dawn on me.

'But what about you…I want to…' I wasn't sure how to phrase it, and now fully appreciated how hard it must have been for Edward to broach the idea in the first place. He smiled again and shook his head.

'Not tonight, love. It was truly enough that I was able to give you pleasure.' I narrowed my eyes, but he only shook his head again. I made a mental note to leap on him when I got the chance; he had to be repaid for this. 'Now, do you think we should be getting back? Renee will be starting to worry.' I nodded regretfully, realising that the trip to the beach had possibly been the best idea I had ever had.

Edward didn't put me down as he ran like a shot through the water I had struggled through earlier, and I looked forward, once again, to when I could do things with such ease.

The lack of towels didn't really prove to be a problem when we reached dry land. I peeled off Edward's shirt, deciding that I no longer cared if he saw me in my mismatched underwear – after what had just happened, it seemed kind of stupid to be bashful, not that I didn't blush and try to cover myself to the best of my ability. It didn't help that Edward was so openly ogling, as I supposed I was doing to him in those black boxers which stuck to every line and curve with the water…

Edward used his dry pants to wipe off most of the water on me when he had got over the shock of seeing me this close to naked, and I shoved my clumsy limbs back into my clothes. My hair was still dripping down my back, but luckily the air was so stuffy it wasn't too cold.

When he had pulled on his now-wet pants, he listened hard for a few seconds to check the coast was clear before flinging me onto his back and racing off into the darkness. He halted as we reached the first few houses just in case a human was looking too hard out of the window and saw a glint of something impossible under a streetlight.

He set me on the ground; my shaky legs took a few seconds to get used to, and took my hand. We walked together, probably looking a complete mess (well I probably was, Edward never looked a mess) back to Renee and Phil's.

Edward was right about Renee being worried when we got home, but the worry seemed to turn to amusement mixed with something else I couldn't place when she saw the state of us. I couldn't help but fidget at the thought of what we had just happened. Would Renee be able to guess? Surely not…

'You fall in?' She teased, her eyes flicking to Edward's bare chest more that I felt was strictly necessary. Edward laughed, playing the perfect son-in-law that he was.

'We decided to go for a swim, the ocean looked so beautiful.' He told her. She looked back at me and raised her eyebrows, but not in surprise.

'You have to be careful out there in the dark with no lifeguard.' She said, sounding very unlike the reckless Renee I knew. I didn't say anything; I knew she was just trying to be a responsible parent. Edward grinned briefly down at me and squeezed my hand.

'I'm a very good swimmer, you don't need to worry.'

'I'm sure you are.' She mumbled under her breath, and Edward had to hold back a laugh. She muttered something else to herself and turned to start out of the door. This time Edward couldn't hold back his laugh, but luckily was able to pass off as a fairly realistic cough when Renee turned around again to stare at him.

'Well, I'm going to watch TV with Phil.' She told us. I knew she only did that when she was with her husband, otherwise I had never known her as a fan of watching TV, she preferred to do something more constructive, or, at least what _she _called constructive with her spare time. 'I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late.' She added, for some reason her eyes bored into Edward's when she said this. He nodded. Renee came over and kissed my forehead. 'Love you, baby.'

'Love you too, mom.' I said. She smiled and patted Edward's arm. She didn't flinch; she must have put the cold down to the lasting effects of our swim.

'Night Edward.' He returned the sentiment, and she left the room.

'What were you laughing about?' I asked as soon as she was out of earshot. Edward grinned.

'I'm not used to dealing with a parent of yours who, most of the time, is right on the money.'

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
